A Handful of Stars
by PackUpTheMoon
Summary: Cooper's views have always been different from what his parents wanted him to think, and when Blaine asks him an important question, he's never been more grateful with the way their opinions differ.


**Here is some Anderbros lovin' to make y'all smile. This has been eating at me for days, and here it finally is! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee despite the various dreams I have had in which I do**

* * *

><p>''Coop?''<p>

Cooper Anderson's eyes fluttered open, and he turned his had to the side, coming face to face with his younger brother Blaine. ''Jesus'' he exclaimed, jumping in surprise and smacking his head on the wall behind him.

''Sorry!'' Blaine squeaked, eyes widening in horror ''I didn't mean to hurt you'' he whispered, and Cooper sighed.

''Its okay, B'' he smiled weakly, ''next time just don't stand so close. Your face freaked me out'' he teased, smiling wider when Blaine giggled. ''What's wrong little guy?'' he asked, sliding into a sitting position.

Blaine bit down on his bottom lip, and clutched his Superman doll tighter in his hands. ''I can't sleep'' he said finally, ''will you tell me a story?'' he asked hopefully, looking up at his brother with big, sad eyes, and Cooper groaned.

''You know I can't say no when you look at me like that'' Cooper scolded, and Blaine flushed slightly.

''Can we go to the backyard?'' Blaine asked, and Cooper nodded, pulling his blanket around his shoulders and standing up. ''I'll get the Oreos!'' he whispered, taking off for the stairs in a silent run.

Cooper snorted, and padded out of the room, following his brother down the stairs.

They didn't usually do this story telling thing anymore, now that Cooper spent weeknights at Dalton, and Blaine was seven. Blaine liked to think that he was too old for their ritualistic Coop-and-B story time, but Cooper knew very well that his brother missed them just as much as he did.

He glanced at his parents' bedroom when he got to the bottom of the stairs, and exhaled in relief when he saw that their door was shut.

Their parents weren't too fond of this little ritual, and they'd both get reprimanded if their parents caught them. Blaine, for not realising he was too old for this childish thing, and Cooper for agreeing to this silliness.

Good thing Cooper's morals were very different from his parents'.

He hadn't really noticed it until last month, when a family friend's son, Johnny Whitcomb, came out to his parents.

''What a shame, he's now an embarrassment to his parents'' his mother had snapped, adjusting Blaine's bowtie rather roughly.

''Why would he choose to be like that? God, Cooper, I hope you aren't friends with that little miscreant'' his father had snarled.

But despite what his parents wanted ('don't be friends with him Cooper, don't talk to him'), Cooper stayed Johnny's friend, and helped him through the obstacles that he faced with his parents.

''I got the Oreos!'' Blaine whispered loudly, brandishing a box of Oreos from behind his back.

''Awesome'' Cooper grinned, and pulled the sliding door open, ushering Blaine out. He left the doors open a couple of inches, and joined Blaine on the grass, spreading out the blanket so they could both lie back on it.

''What story are you going to tell me Coop?'' Blaine asked, and Cooper lifted a shoulder.

''Whichever you want, B'' he let his eyes go up to the sky, which was cloudless and deep blue, dotted with a billion twinkling stars.

''Will you tell me about the star princess?'' Blaine asked, wiggling closer to his brother and ripping open the packet of Oreos.

''Sure thing'' Cooper said, holding out a hand and chuckling slightly when Blaine dropped an Oreo into his open palm. ''Okay, so once upon a time, a billion years ago, there lived a princess in the stars, and her name was Celestia. She had tens of thousands glittering sisters in the sky with her, and they all lit up the mortal world at night. Celestia loved looking down at the mortal world, seeing all their fantastic things, and looking down on all the beautiful people. One day, when the sun was up and she was hidden from view, she came across a beautiful mortal man, and she fell instantly in love with him. So she-''

''Hey Coop'' Blaine interrupted, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke around an Oreo.

''What's up?'' Cooper looked down at his brother, who was fiddling nervously with his Superman dolls cape.

''Um . . . can it be a star prince? Falling in love with a mortal man?'' Blaine asked quietly, meeting Cooper's eyes nervously.

Cooper blinked, and opened his mouth slightly in shock. His brother wanted it to be a man, falling in love with another man. Where the hell was this coming from?

''Never mind'' Blaine said hastily, ''forget I said anything'' he turned away, and wiped at his eyes.

''Hey, no, it's okay Blaine; you just took me a little bit by surprise. But of course it can be a star prince'' he grinned down at his brother, and then continued. ''So the star prince, uh . . . Celestio, spent many days watching the mortal man, and falling further and further in love with him. One night, when the man was stargazing, Celestio called out to him saying, 'mortal man, my name is Celestio, I am a star prince, and I have fallen in love with you. Go to the highest peak of the mountain, and I will let you see me'. Now, the mortal man was a little bit shocked, but nevertheless, he ran up to the highest mountain, and came face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and it was love at first sight. They talked and spent a lot of time together, and one night, the mortal man asked Celestio to come down from his starry kingdom and marry him. Celestio said yes right away, but he knew he had to ask his mother first. But when he asked her, she told him that the mortal world was no place for a star prince, and that he was forbidden to ever see the mortal man again. Ripped with grief, Celestio asked the mortal man to jump from the mortal world to Celestio's world, and into his arms. The mortal man agreed, and took a running jump, and launched himself into sky, landing in Celestio's waiting arms. And with a fiery kiss, the mortal man became immortal, and became one with Celestio, creating the brightest star in the galaxy'' Cooper pointed up to the brightest star he could see, and smiled, ''see, Blaine? That's them. Their love keeps them burning, forever and forever. The end'' he dropped his hand, and rolled onto his side to face his brother.

''Um, Cooper . . . is it okay for it to be two boys? Because I asked momma and she said it's wrong'' Blaine said, and Cooper brushed a curl off of his brother's forehead.

''Blaine . . . mom and dad are very, close-minded. They only think that love between a boy and a girl is right. But you know what else is right? Love between a boy and a boy, and love between a girl and a girl'' Cooper told Blaine.

''But pathetically speaking-''

''Hypothetically speaking'' Cooper corrected with a laugh, and Blaine giggled.

''Hypothetically speaking, if I fell in love with a boy, would you still love me?'' he asked, and Cooper nodded vehemently.

''I will love you no matter who you fall in love with. Love is love, and there is nothing wrong about it'' Cooper said, and Blaine sighed in relief.

''Okay. Thanks Coop. That's all I wanted to know, really'' Blaine said, shrugging a shoulder. ''But don't tell momma or daddy!'' he commanded, eyes widening in alarm.

''Don't worry'' Cooper reassured him, ''it can be our little secret for now''

Blaine launched himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. ''I love you, Cooper'' he said, voice thick with tears.

''I love you too, Blaine, no matter what'' Cooper said, hugging his brother back. He knew that he wasn't always going to be there to remind his brother that he loved him no matter what, but until that time came, he was never going to let Blaine forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)<strong>


End file.
